Stories: A Tale of Two Birthdays!
It’s a big day in Echo Creek - it’s Jenny’s birthday! Everyone’s favorite Inkling is throwing a huge party, and everyone, heroes and villains, are invited! It’s gonna be a great time for all. Except if your name is Galaximus. It just so happens it’s her big day too, and she vows to have a better party than Jenny! Even if she has to destroy Jenny and all of her guests! Cast (to be expanded) * Jenny * Galaximus * Jack * Nebula * Edgellie * Squidkiller * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Gerald Edmarkson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Mario Mario * Luigi Mario * Peach Toadstool * Rosalina Estela / Energetic Rosalina * Jaiden * CypherDen * Rebecca Parham *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *The Fun Foodies *John *Jerry *Titus *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Starcade *Kyoji *The Gemstones *Evil Script *Scarlet Script *Blade *Electra *Scorch *Bright Spark *Twi-bot *Re-Peat Boss *Akasha/Burning Shadow *Dark Green Shadow Story One day, at Jenny’s house in Echo Creek.... * Jenny: 'Another day, another small step towards my journey of Turf War dominance! But- why does today feel- special? * '''Nebula: '''Hey! Big sis! Happy birthday! * '''Jenny: '''Wait- what?! It’s- my birthday! ''*she looks at the calendar* ''Why, so it is... ''Nebula happily hugs her big sister. * 'Jenny: '''We should throw a party! And with all the friends, and enemies, we have made, this party can be completely packed! I should start sending invitations! ''Before long, all the heroes and villains Jenny has ever known has received an invitation to her birthday party. * 'Jelo: '''Whoa, Jenny's throwing a birthday party? *'Richard: Yes. *'Red Fork: '''Wow, I didn't realize it's her birthday today. *'Blue Ocean: This will be fun. *'''Jimmy Jam: Yeah, I love this type of fun! *'Crabapple Cindy:' Seems exciting. *'Star: '''I'm super excited! *'Peach: Me too! Too bad we couldn't invite Daisy. *'Rosalina: '''Yeah, she seems too busy touring Hallsworthy. And besides, it's not like Jenny will invite her anyway. *'Torchy: Duh. *'Blast: '''I guess so. *''shrugs* *'Mario: '''So, what are we gonna do now? *'Alice: Go to Jenny's party, of course. *'Mario: '''I know that. I meant what are we gonna do to pass the time while waiting for Jenny? *'Blast: '*''shrugs* At the distance, Jaiden, Rebecca and CypherDen are talking about Jenny's birthday party, when suddenly Jaiden accidentally bumps Blast. *'''Jaiden:'' Oh, sorry! *'Blast: It's ok, no problem. *''blushes*'' *'CypherDen: '''Whoa, you guys are invited too? *'Luigi: 'Yep! *'Richard: Shall we go now? *'Star: '''Yeah! ''The group walks to Jenny's house. *'Meagan Mint:' This will be fun! Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Starcade, Kyoji and the Gemstones join them. * Green Shadow: 'Hey guys! * '''Starcade: '''What's up? * '''Kyoji: '''Are you guys heading to Jenny's house? *'Richard: Yes, 'cause it's her birthday! *'Toby Topaz: '''Birthdays? I love birthdays! *'Amelia Amethyst: Me too! *'Red Ruby: '''I love them too! *'Emma Emerald: 'Well, you only loved them because your candles were dynamite sticks. *'Red Ruby: 'What do you mean? *'Emma Emerald: 'Don't you remember what you did last year? You blew up your house when we didn't put dynamite sticks into your cake. Seriously though, what WON'T you do for explosions? *'Diana Diamond: 'Moving on, let's go to Jenny's house to celebrate her birthday! ''The gang continue walking. They eventually make it there. When they arrive, Jack, Edgellie, Spongebob, and all the Louds (except Leni, for some reason, are waiting too.) *'''Richard: *whispering* When we come in, we say happy birthday. *'Lilly: '''Poo poo? *'Edgellie: Yeah, sure..... Whatever..... *'''Richard: *still whispering* Huh? Edgellie? What are you doing here? Oh well, let's still go inside. The gang go inside, and then... *'All (except Lily, Lucy and Jenny):' HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *'Jenny: '''Wow! Thanks everyone! So great that you all decided to come! *'Edgellie: 'I‘d much rather attend your party then that sister of yours. *'Lori: 'Wait- sister? *'Luan: 'You don’t mean? *'Jack: 'Yep.... it’s not only Jenny’s birthday. It’s Galaximus’s birthday too. ''Jenny slowly nods her head. * '''Jelo: '''Wait, so Jenny and Galaximus are...twins?! * '''Star: '''Dun dun dun. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Isn't Galaximus older than Jenny to begin with? * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, I thought Galaximus was a couple of years older than Jenny. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I think that Jenny was born the same day Galaximus was already celebrating her own birthday. Is that how it happened? Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker